Technology advancements and cost reductions over time have enabled computers to become commonplace in society. Enterprises employ computers to collect and analyze data. For instance, computers can be employed to capture data about business customers that can be utilized to track sales and/or customer demographics. Further yet, individuals also interact with a plurality of non-enterprise computing devices including home computers, laptops, personal digital assistants, digital video and picture cameras, mobile devices, etc. As a consequence of computer ubiquity, an enormous quantity of digital data is generated daily by both enterprises and individuals.
Computer operations are commonly performed through instruction sets generally referred to as a programming languages. Programming languages are conventionally based upon a common syntax that enables a programmer to write commands in the language. For instance, entry of ‘++’ allows a number to be incremented in some programming languages. It is possible that various operators perform conflicting commands between two different programming languages—moreover, functions can be performed by separate commands. In an illustrative instance, to call a function, one language can use ‘printf’ while a separate language uses ‘disp’.